


Focusing

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Tickling, idk how to tag this i’m sorry, maybe???, some flirting, they’re being cute and clingy on a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Seungyoun finds Seungwoo zoning out again.





	Focusing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to challenge myself to write something that was exactly 1000 words for fun to clear my head, and this was a challenge I think everyone should do at least once because it was so stressful shhshdhdhd (in a good way)
> 
> Anyways I’m not very good at writing shorter things yet; it’s something I feel I need more practice in so here we are~
> 
> Sorry for posting a lot this week 😬 I’ve been bored with too much energy

“Are you comfortable,” Seungyoun asked, finding Seungwoo on the couch, practically sliding off the edge with his eyes locked in a daze onto the screen.

He made a noise not far from a grunt as he barely registered the question. Seungyoun laughed and shook his head. Seungwoo was like this whenever he got a break. He had moments where he seemed to leave his body for a few hours, and there was nothing anyone could do about.

“Where is everyone,” he tried again.

“Out,” he said. School, home, shopping, hospital, practice. That was out. Good enough. 

He thought he should sit too rather than go back to his room and wait around all day for someone else to return and entertain him.

“What are you watching?” He asked, knowing he was getting on his nerves with all of these difficult questions.

“Food,” he muttered and lifted his free arm to point lazily at the screen as someone cracked two eggs into a hot skillet.

“Up,” Seungyoun instructed as he slipped himself under the older who took up the entire couch for himself using as few words as possible as to not confuse poor Seungwoo whose brain had turned to putty.

Seungwoo groaned as he moved just enough to let him under as if it was something they did all the time when it was just the two of them. He adjusted just enough to get comfortable again with his head on his lap instead of a wadded up sweatshirt. The feeling of his cheek smooshed against his exposed thigh where the shorts rode up was odd and warm.

“You smell like soap,” Seungwoo said quietly, still not quite there.

“You smell like couch,” he teased, earning a sharp bite to the thigh that was sure to bruise. “OW!”

Seungwoo wiped the slobber from his leg and gave it an apologetic kiss before returning to his important tv show.

“No, I’m not letting you off that easy,” he said, covering his eyes with his hand. 

“Your fingers are too short, I can still see,” he said.

“That’s not fun at all,” Seungyoun grumbled and pulled away, his precious feelings tarnished. 

Seungwoo reached back to grab his hand and pulled it back to him, holding it to his chest. “I’m just kidding.”

“I know,” he said, letting him. He sighed to himself, drawn in by the comfort of the two of them resting quietly with each other in a space that was usually so chaotic. But he was quiet for too long and had to  _ speak.  _ “Why are we watching food?”

“There’s nothing else on,” he said, his mouth dragging idly against his skin. The breath tickled more than he would have liked, but if he squirmed, Seungwoo might have gotten the wrong impression. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said, surprised. 

“You keep sighing,” he insisted before rolling over on his back to look up at him. Seungyoun had the strangest urge to touch his face but wouldn't be able to explain why he wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose or smoosh his lips around like a stress toy.

“I’m just breathing,” he laughed.

Seungwoo closed his eyes and shook his head, unsatisfied with the answer. 

“Tell me all about it,” he said, patting his own legs like he wasn’t lying on top of  _ him. _

“Shouldn’t I be the one laying on the couch then,” he pointed out playfully. Seungwoo reached up and poked the fold of skin that poked out from behind his chin as he tilted his head down. “Hey! Go watch your show.”

He swatted him away and rubbed his neck self consciously. Seungwoo shook his head. “I can’t focus if you keep sighing.”

“I didn’t know that was called focusing,” he teased. 

“It’s very intense,” Seungwoo explained. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“I wouldn’t,” he laughed. “Alright, I promise I won’t sigh anymore if you stop staring at me. Watch your show before you miss the good part.”

“What if I want to stare,” he asked, looking up at him. 

“As long as you don’t  _ focus  _ on me, then you can do whatever you want.”

Seungwoo relaxed his face and gazed eerily up at him in a way that no longer looked alive. 

“Hey, I said don’t do that,” he whined before digging his fingers below Seungwoo’s rib cage. Seungwoo howled and squirmed on his lap, helpless against his small but powerful hands.

“No!” He cried out in a fit of giggles. “That tickles!”

“Too late now,” he sang, moving his fingers deep into the tissue. Seungwoo was completely helpless as his muscles weakened from the attack. When flailing his arms around to slap him off didn’t work, he got a grip of his hands and twisted them until Seungyoun jerked downwards to catch himself. “I’ll be good! Let me go!”

“Absolutely not,” Seungwoo said, frowning. 

“I could bend over and smother you like this,” he warned. “No one could prove anything.”

“Try it. I dare you.”

“Don’t test me…”

“DoN’t TeSt Me,” Seungwoo mocked.

Seungyoun doubled over, covering Seungwoo’s face with his stomach, and he was sure he would let go and declare him the winner, but instead he sank his teeth into the flesh near his belly button. “Ow! What, do you have a thing for biting people?!”

“Just you,” Seungwoo said, and Seungyoun felt himself let go. The elder held his grasp on his wrists, worried he’d tickle him again, but he didn’t feel like playing anymore.

The front door opened to Hangyul and Yohan who had been out for a checkup, and Seungwoo eased his grip enough for Seungyoun to pull away before rolling back over to resume watching tv.

“What did you guys do all day,” Hangyul asked, setting his stuff down.

“Nothing,” they both answered, voices like they were in a daze.

“Whatcha watching?”

“Food,” Seungyoun said, propped up on the arm of the couch.

“Cool,” Hangyul said, sliding down onto the floor, resting his head onto the cushion. “Make room for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!!! I hope you enjoyed this little ryeonseung scene :3 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!!
> 
> As always I can be found shitposting on twitter @seungteefs


End file.
